Vanilla and Cinnamon
by WulfL0ver11
Summary: Enrapturing, rousing, tenebrous heart, why did you ensnare me so easily? Tempting me with you sublime ecstasies, ravishing and coaxing with your tender yet defiled hands. How I abhor you, but embrace you all the same. (Officially an AU, but will follow the major plot with some twists and turns.)
1. Sweater Weather

**This may or may not be an oneshot based on how the next episode goes. It's pretty much my version of what would happen based on the trailer and it's been killing me, so here you go. I don't own any of this by the way, if I did Cosima and Delphine would get more 'sexy time'. **

I'm a coward, running from the shitty truth I denied. Maybe I thought I could change it, change her. Then again I barely know the damn French woman; it's like a scientist trying to replicate a cell without knowing the fucking phases in meiosis. Once said scientist got that through their head they ran away… I ran away. I trusted Delphine when I finally realized I shouldn't have.

For weeks I knew she was my monitor, my 'protector' given this job by my creator to oversee my progress in their experiment. When I had first found out about it I was intrigued, but pissed at the fact that everything from my conception to the genes in my body was someone's little project. It's possibly based on the nature vs. nurture theories, to see what happens to organisms genetically Identical and if or how environmental factories effect how they become functioning members of their society.

I may never know now, if I'm right or wrong, if Delphine would help or turn on me I didn't know. So I ran from her, she kept telling me that Dr. Leekie was only trying to protect us and I didn't know what to believe. Was she telling the truth or was he killing us off, because he had all he needed? I didn't know the answer and that kind of thing does some crazy shit to a person. In the end I actually broke down and told her to get out, but she wouldn't. Delphine told me with a psycho killer clone out there killing us off she wouldn't let me leave her sight. If this had been any other situation the protectiveness in her voice would have been an extreme turn on, but it wasn't and so I left.

Knowing how Paul was with Sarah she's probably following me right now, with her dark eyes watching every move I make. It doesn't matter anymore to me though, all I want to do is walk in the cold snow forever until everything has numbed away into the moonless night. Fate however wasn't even going to allow that as my blond monitor stepped in front of me. Her bottomless eyes showed anger as well as worry and… understanding. She took a step towards me as I took one back, the pattern continued until my back hit a tree. Delphine's taller form hid me from the snow that had begun to soak into my shirt. She stood so close I could smell her perfume wafting off her.

"Why did you run off like that, you could have been hurt?" My blank stare turned into a glare, but I couldn't keep it up. I was too tired to argue with her again.

"I need… I just want to go home right now. No yelling or talking about this shitty experiment. I just want to sleep." Delphine had this look recently and I couldn't explain it, but whenever she looked at me with it I felt safe almost. That even though hell's frozen over Delphine just being here helps, even if she caused the damn problem in the first place.

"Okay, but put this on first. You'll catch the death of you if you don't." Delphine shrugged off her wool coat and put it over my shoulders. It was a bit big on me, but it was warm and smelled just like her, musky vanilla and cinnamon.


	2. Jungle

**I had today off so I pretty much spent my day messing around and a couple of Ideas popped into my head, so here you go. Oh right, I started naming the chapters after songs I thought fit them like Sweater Weather by Neighborhood for the first on and Jungle by Emma Louise for this one. Take a look at them if you don't know the lyrics and you'll get it. Once again I don't own anything.**

I guess Sarah was right; the brilliant scientist did screw up only in something else. I told myself to kick her ass out right when we got home and slam the fucking door in her face. Once I was through the door though she came up behind and held me tightly against her cold body. She whispered into my ear and said, "Je suis désolé, j'ai fait une erreur." I turned around in her arms ready to kick her ass for even laying a finger on me after what happened before, but I couldn't.

I raised my hands up to her face and made her look me straight in the eye, "Why do this, what's the purpose of all of this Delphine? Tell me or things go to shit." She didn't grimace or snarl at me, she didn't laugh at how terribly cliché this is, nothing. She just pulled me closer as her hand moved to hold the back of my neck.

"J'aimerais pouvoir te dire." She closed her eyes and leaned down her head against mine. "What the-" I tried to push her away as she crushed her lips against mine, but she was so much stronger than she looked and she lifted me onto my desk. With her hands all over me and her tongue against mine I couldn't process what the hell was going through my monitor's head, what she wants from me and what the _hell_ is she saying.

She pulled away and gave me that look that makes my knees buckle and my heart stop like some fucking teenager. She placed her hand on mine and brushed her lips against my palm as she continued to look at me with so much emotion in her eyes. Regret, that's what it is, but what for? What she's done, what she's about to do, what is it?

"Cosima, stay with me tonight... s'il te plait?" I should have said no, but I didn't. I gripped her hair and pulled her body against mine as I kissed her. The thing is there's always an underlining truth in sex no matter how hard you try to keep it hidden and I wanted to know what that was. Now I just lie awake with Delphine spooning me as last night keeps dancing in front of my eyes.

I wouldn't call it a nice fuck or pity sex, it was slow and passionate, but there was something else. Something I could use to my advantage or it could end up killing us both.

"Morning, ma effronté petite amie." Delphine's husky accent broke my chain of thought as she pulled me closer to her naked body. I kissed the knuckles on her hand as I felt her lean up from behind. I cringed a bit from the light coming in as I tried to pull her down on top of me to block it. Delphine chuckled wholeheartedly as she braced her forearms beside my head and began kissing my neck.

"Delphine, it's too damn early." I moaned out as I clawed at her back lightly when she bit the soft spot right below my ear. This time she smirked and brushed her lips against my forehead, "It's almost ten, petite amie." I turned around and groaned into the pillow, "Come now Cosima, we have to get up. Or I'll give you a better reason to stay in bed." I tried to turn again, but her strong hands gripped my hips as she kissed her way down my back. I squirmed even more as her hand moved its way to my core. "Wait Delphine-ah shit, I'll get up." I huffed out as she stopped and nipped my shoulder.

"You're quite a sale gosse, getting me all hot and bothered, then telling me to stop." I turned around and crossed my arms around her neck and laughed, "You're the one who just tried to screw me you little shit, again mind you and what's a sale gosse anyway?" She gave me a lazy grin and nipped my lips before giving me a long kiss and got up. She stretched out her toned body and slipped on a loosely buttoned shirt and pants before telling me it means 'brat'.

Like hell I'm a brat, she's the one who just tried to fuck me and then left me hanging. Whatever, I crawled out of bed slower than a snail having sex and washed up a bit before finding Delphine in the kitchen. She looked cute trying to rummage around with a piece of toast hanging from her mouth and kind of sexy since her shirt was still pretty open.

"Need help?" She turned and gave me a nervy smile as she found me not to far from her. I raised a brow at her and asked, "You don't know how to cook, do you?" She shook her head as I came closer wrapped my arms around her waist, "Go wash up and I'll make something up… but we need to talk about yesterday." Delphine tried to stop me to avoid everything, but if we just repeat last night it'll start all over again. "Listen, I know you don't want to repeat last night. If we don't talk about this though, everything will get even more fucked up. So I'll listen to what you have to say if do the same, okay?"

She nodded her head, "Oui, I will. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be out soon." She spoke solemnly as her face became blank again and the way she did crushed me. I pulled her back and grazed my lips against hers. "I'll be more reasonable this time." Her dark eyes deepened with that same look as the night before, " Merci, ma effronté petite amie." With that she left, shit this is going to be a long day.

**I have a basic understanding of French, but it's been awhile. The reason I had Delphine speak in her native tongue a lot was because I wanted Delphine to appear vulnerable. To me in this chapter she feels so bare and open when Cosima is around her that she reverted to French as her only type of protection. That way she can speak whatever was on her mind and Cosima would be none the wiser. **


	3. No Light, No Light

**So who else is excited for tonight, I just hope they don't kill off Kira. Damn that would be so depressing if they got rid of the girl. Anyway, here's the next chapter and this will probably be an AU, but it'll stick to the major plots in the storyline. As long as they don't get rid of Delphine or something like that, which would be a major twist on the storyline, then I'll say screw it. Okay, that's all I have to rant about.**

Breakfast was quiet and fast with nothing stopping us from the awkward silence we found ourselves in now. I could feel her eyes on me as I flipped through all the data I had on the clones so far. Without looking up from the files I asked, "How did you end up in this fucked up shit, Delphine?" I'm being a bitch again, I know that, but Delphine was the asshole first. Telling Dr. Leekie everything I knew and then expecting me to jump right into their god damn arms like some fucking damsel in distress. I didn't though, because I can make my own decisions even if I am someone's shitty experiment. Delphine just kept insisting though, so I think that gives me a bit of a right to be a bitch.

She chuckled sardonically, "I made a mistake and Aldous gave me a way out. Aldous said he would help make everything disappear, but at a price. Little did I know how complicated and terrible the truth is in all of this." As she was explaining everything she rummaged around and found some wine. "Hey, put that back. I have a feeling we'll need something stronger." I got up to get two tumblers and some whiskey I drank on occasion. The type of occasion that's incredibly complex and downright shitty. Filling the glasses half way on the rocks I gave one to her and she downed it in one gulp.

I raised a brow, but didn't say anything and brought the bottle over to the front of the desk. "I figured we might need it." All Delphine did was nod and filled the glass again as her hands trembled slightly, "I'm guessing you want to know the details though?" I thought a bit on the question. Even if she did would it be the truth, perhaps a way to lure me in on some kind of plan of hers?

People will do the most insane shit to get back the lives they had before and I don't know if Delphine would do that. Then again, she could be as much of a victim as me and the others. The problem is Delphine isn't a double-blind monitor, so what's so different that allows her to have contact with our creator? Or does Dr. Leekie even know that she's told me and if he doesn't why tell me?

"Cosima, what's wrong?" Delphine asked as she reached across and intertwined her fingers with mine. There was genuine concern on her face, but I didn't know if it was real. I smiled a bit and shock my head, "Nothing Delphine, I'm just thinking." Her hand tightened around mine as her eyes deepened once again.

"Don't lie ma effronté petite amie, it's written all over your face." Her face was still concerned, but shit I didn't know if it was real. Everything in my life has become a fucked up lie and now I can't tell what's real and what isn't, but I don't want Delphine to be a lie too. I want what's between us to be real; because I feel like she truly understands me in this shit pile of a world I know and live in now.

I sighed, "Shit Delphine, even if I say I did want to know, would you even tell me the truth?" It looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't and that pissed me off to no end. "That's what I thought, so let me ask you this. Was everything that happened between us a lie too, Delphine?" There was a slight tremble in my voice and I felt weak, because I didn't want her to know how much she really affected me.

"Don't do this again, Cosima. The only reason I lied to you was to keep you safe and I still would, because no matter how precious you are to them they will kill you if you go too far into this." She had that angry look again that was filled with guilt and it made me want to kick the ass of whoever started this shit. My 'kick the shit out them' thoughts were interrupted as she sighed and kissed my hand before looking up at me.

Her voice was soft as if she were afraid of something, "Petite amie, I don't even know what this is between us. I do know one thing though Cosima; it is most certainly not a lie or simple lust." I felt as if there was a rocket going off in the pit of my stomach. Yeah it's official; I am some fucking lovesick teenager.

I laughed a bit, "I know the French are romantic, but do you have to take it that far Delphine?" She let out a hearty laugh as if it was the first one she's had in a long time and it looked good on her. Her face was full of emotion and free from all of the burdens she carried on her shoulders. Like she was Atlas himself as he bore the world upon his shoulders to keep the sky and the earth from ever meeting.

"You have no idea how much I needed that Cosima, merci." I walked around the desk and straddled her lap as one of her arms wrapped around my hips. While the other caressed my cheek and her thumb traced my lips. I wrapped my arms around her neck before intertwining them in her hair, "Then tell me the truth Delphine, I can help." She smiled solemnly and grazed her lips against mine.

"Soon, but not now, it's not safe yet. I may be your monitor, but there is always someone watching our every move." There was a dangerous glint in her eye and I realized our lives aren't the only ones at stake.


	4. Heavy In Your Arms

**Okay, who loved the episode last night? Poor Delphine though, put her heart out there and was denied since Cosima was too afraid. I can understand where she's coming from though. Anyway, next episode is in June so I'm pretty sure this is going to be an AU big time, but like I said I'll keep the major plot. Just as long as they don't kill off Cosima or Delphine since the story pretty much is about their relationship. Here you are and once again I don't own anything, sadly.**

It's been a few days after Sarah called about her birth mother and Helena, which means Kira isn't the only anomaly if they didn't purposely mean for the mother to have twins. If Sarah ever finds out it will just add another mystery I have to look into. Talk about complex shit, I just can't wait for another surprise. Maybe we'll all grow wings and crap cupcakes out of our asses.

My problem right now though is to deal with Delphine and try to figure out that strange synthetic sequence in our genes. They might be something as simple as some kind of genetic marker to differentiate us, but nothing is ever that simple. If it is just some kind of marker there has to be more to it.

Delphine however is an entirely different and complicated problem all by herself. Even though we came to some sort of agreement, it's fragile and feels like it could break at any moment. So far though Delphine has given me my space surprisingly enough, but it still feels like there's someone breathing down my neck. I'm not sure if it's straight up paranoia or someone's actually following me. Now with everything that's been going on the only place where everything leaves my mind is the lab. So I do what I have to do; stick to the science and find out what happened to the German.

Anyway, the possible disease the German had was not a respiratory infection which puts me back at square one. I had hoped it was, but now I have to figure out what caused the German to get sick like that and will it happen to the rest of us. Was it a side effect from being a clone, perhaps an early expiration from some kind of abnormality since we weren't created through natural means? It's happened before with cloning other organisms, specifically with mammals. It's seen mostly in mice, but it can happen to other species as well.

The abnormalities are thought to happen, because it is believed that the blueprint of the genes, even though they are the same, is read and expressed incorrectly. Professor Rudolf Jaenisch was the one who tried to prove this claim and used DNA arrays to study placentas of cloned mice. He found that one out of twenty-five genes were expressed abnormally, the results of this was liver failure, obesity, pneumonia, and premature death.

Problems such as these don't really happen anymore due to the advance technology and knowledge that have now, but no one has ever tried to clone humans. Which means no previous research to make sure the subject doesn't develop any… unwanted characteristics.

With Scott still gone I looked at the synthetic sequence once again. If its purpose is to tell us apart the real question would be, if and how it will affect us? With the fact that the probability of us developing abnormalities is already extremely high isn't helped by them screwing around with our DNA. I shook my head and rubbed the bridge of my nose, "Stupid assholes" I grumbled.

"I do hope you aren't talking about me, Cosima." I jumped in my chair as strong hands gripped my shoulders to keep me from falling on my ass, "Shit Delphine, don't do that." Her lips twitched into that nervy grin of hers as she backed off slightly. "Sorry, I was hoping I'd catch you here actually." My brows furrowed at the caged look in her eyes as they flickered back and forth, "Would you be willing to talk later?"

"About what, Delphine?" She ran a hand roughly through her hair and sighed, "Don't play coy with me. Are you willing or not, Cosima?" Something was definitely off about her, she was almost twitchy and not her usual cool self.

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the table. "Fine… tonight at my place; don't be late." It looked as if she wanted to say more, but just promised she'd be there before leaving. I'll have to remember to get more whiskey; because I have a feeling it's going to be a long night.

OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB

Delphine said before that she would tell me what I wanted to know and yet I still dug. Dr. Delphine Cormier, a part of me knew that digging would hurt, but combined with how Leekie knew Sarah's name and what happened to Beth, it still hurt. Now I'm just waiting as I stare at that goddamn picture of her with the other scientist. As I'm waiting I wonder if Delphine will show her true colors as a manipulative deceiving bastard or if she's someone I can trust.

A knock sounded at my door before Delphine came in, "Speak of the devil and he doth appear. Whiskey?" I asked as I held a glass out. She took it and brushed her lips against my forehead before downing the glass, hot damn someone's nervous.

"Thinking of me were you, petite amie?" She's quiet cocky when she drinks isn't she. I laughed, "You have no idea, Dr. Cormier." I took a drink as I watched her hand stop slightly before filling the glass all the way. Before taking a large gulp she asked, "You found out… before I told you?" Delphine took her glass to the front of my desk to look me straight in the eye.

I leaned back in my chair and gave her a disbelieving look, "Don't start that shit with me, I had ever _right_ to do what I did. You have given me no reason to trust you even a little, Delphine. So don't even try it." Delphine just sighed shakily and started pacing before coming over and kneeling in front of me.

"I know, but you can trust me, Cosima. Dr. Leekie still doesn't know about Kira." I snarled at her and grab the collar of her shirt, "Don't you dare put that girl in the middle of this."

"I didn't and I won't." Delphine cried out, "She's innocent in all of this. I would never do that to a child." She finished softly as she looked me straight in the eye. I turned and got up from the chair as I finished off the rest of my glass. I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands before looking back up at her as she walked towards me.

"Delphine… I don't think you understand what the others and I have been through. All of the questions and fear, the fact that every move we make is being watched, even other doctors coming in as we sleep and doing god knows what. Then that batshit crazy clone Helena who was killing us off." I sighed, trying to keep the tears from running down my face.

"I don't know about you Delphine, but that kind of thing freaks the hell out of people and causes mistrust where trust should be." I choked out as she stood right in front of me. Then that look in her eyes appeared again, but it was softer… loving.

"Just let me say this one thing and you can decide if you can trust me or not." She took a deep breath and cupped my face between her hands, "None of this was supposed to happen, but it did and I now know what it is I feel between us." My hands trembled as they grasped her wrist and she leaned her head against mine.

"I've fallen for you Cosima Niehaus and I know you feel it too." That's what it was, that look in her eyes; love.

"I want to believe you Delphine, but I-" She put a finger against my lips and nodded her head in acceptance. She kissed my lips longingly, putting as much passion as humanly possible into it before saying goodnight. When the door closed I sobbed and wished that our lives were normal so she could pull so close I could smell the scent of vanilla and cinnamon that clings to her. I wanted her to whisper sweet nothings in my ear and tell me everything would be alright, but nothing is normal about or lives. Not one bit of it and wishing for the impossible won't help.


	5. Lost in the Echo

**I took a look at the trailer for the last episode and I saw Cosima getting sick like the German. My reaction was kind of like 'No, don't take off the geek monkey'. Talk about giving the fans heart attacks before the damn episode is out. So before I start I have a question; if Delphine already has her doctorate in immunology then how old is the bloody woman, because it looks like the actress is in her late 20's to early 30's. Maybe it's just me, but here you guys are.**

Before I had thought with Delphine gone I would finally feel free, but when an animal has been caged for so long they no longer remember how to survive and come crawling back to the chains that once bound them. That's where I found myself now, trying to survive without those constant binds around my neck keeping me safe in her own twisted way.

I slammed the files in my hand down and rubbed my eyes, I'm no closer to figuring out the barcode gene or the illness the German had and with no progress what so ever my mind has been filled with thoughts of my monitor. Her smell with a hint of the cigarettes she smoked, the way her dark eyes showed so much emotion, her soft lips as they trailed across my skin, the sounds she made. Everything about her was branded in my brain and I couldn't get it out, no matter how hard I tried my heart just wouldn't let go.

Deciding that I'm of no use like this I packed everything into the steel briefcase and walked around the table. On my way out I ran into Scott with some files in hand. "Hey Cosima I found something really strange that you-" I pushed past him and yelled, "Not now Scott. Tell me tomorrow, yeah?" I didn't give him a chance to respond and ignored him as he said something back.

OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB

"Haven't seen you here for a while, Cosima. What can I get you?" The bartender and my occasional drinking buddy asked. It was a quieter and sophisticated bar I guess is what I could say. The scene kind of warded off the general population of alcoholics and those looking for a fun night. It's the kind of place you expected illegal medical and scientific dealings to go on. Or maybe I'm just hoping for that so I can run into my two favorite people.

"The best red wine you have in stock right now, I don't plan on getting drunk this early." He laughed all the way from his stomach, "Let me know when you want to get drunk off your ass then." When he walked off I couldn't help but feel as if someone was breathing down my neck again. Before when Delphine was giving me some space I felt it, but it's stronger now. The past few days have been like this and I've been hoping it's just Delphine keeping an eye on me like she said. I have a feeling that it's not though.

"Here you are Cosima, so what's been going on in the life of my favorite genius?" Gabriel asked as he started cleaning out a glass. I took a drink and savored the bittersweet taste in my mouth, "Just fucked up shit, nothing you need to worry about." He raised a brow at me and frowned before setting the glass down. Gabriel sighed and scratched the side of his cleanly shaved beard, "I know you've got a shitty past, but there's a reason why bartenders are good friends to have. They can get you drunk as hell and they'll listen to you talk about your problems."

I messed with my glass and took a big drink, "It's not that kind of shit, but I really wish it was Gabe." He leaned forward slightly and looked at the glasses beside him. His bulky frame rippled slightly and the muscles on his tattooed arms flexed. Then I finally noticed what he was looking at someone behind me.

"It doesn't have anything to do with that old man staring at you, does it? If so I'll kick his boney ass out." I gave my empty glass to him to refill as I took out my phone. As he gave the glass back he nodded his head at the picture I showed him. Gabriel cracked his knuckles as he was about to get around the bar when I grabbed his arm, "Don't go over there Gabe. I'll handle it just be ready to have another person staying at your place." His mouth gaped open as he froze when I grabbed my wine and walked over to Dr. Leekie.

Leekie gave a lipless smile when I sat in front of him, "Good evening, Cosima. I was hoping I'd catch you here."

"Aldous… I knew someone was following me, never thought it would be you though." I glared at him and pursed my lips when he closed the file in front of him. He leaned forward and folded his hands, "And why is that?"

"Don't you have lackey's who can do that for you or Delphine?" His jaw clenched tightly at the mention of her name, "At the moment Delphine is currently indisposed and I would rather be the one monitoring the well being of my subjects. After all that's what I do; I look after you." Leekie had said it almost like he cared; the difference though is that he didn't care about the living subjects but the experiment itself. That wasn't what caught my attention however.

I leaned forward onto my forearms as my heart stopped, "What do you mean 'indisposed'." It wasn't a question, it was a demand and he laughed at it. "I was hoping that would attract your attention." Leekie spoke as he looked for a file in his case. "I swear, if you've done anything-" He raised his hands in surrender before placing a file in front of me.

"Don't worry Cosima, if I had ever put a hand on one of the scientist who helped create and look after you along with the others, I would be dead right now." He spoke fiercely before taking a drink of the scotch beside him, "We were hoping you knew where she was. I have a feeling you don't though."

"No I don't, what did she just take off or something?"

"We aren't sure; her office was picked dry of all files related to you and the others. We've-"

"Let me just say what I think you're really doing here. You think Delphine took off and betrayed you to those religious fanatics or could have been taken by them. Another possibility is that you believe she took the files and told me everything she knows." I leaned forward and said quietly, "Am I getting closer?"

He grinned sadistically and nodded, "Yes those are some of the possibilities we believed could have happened. After all Delphine had begun to develop unforeseen feelings from what I heard." Leekie tilted his head slightly and laced his hands together. "Am I getting closer?" He asked harshly.

I huffed and shook my head, "So I'm your main suspect? Thanks for letting me know." He sighed at my response, "Cosima… I know it may look like it, but I'm not the enemy. I'm trying to help and the way I can do that is by getting contact with Delphine again."

A doctor in immunology and one who has studied host-parasite relationships is only useful in an experiment if the subjects were to fall ill. Is that why Delphine's involved? Because they expected an abnormality to cause what happened to the German. Perhaps a disease or parasite of some kind that would eventually degrade us from the inside out and then kills us, maybe even something else entirely. If that's true then, is Delphine's role to study the effects and find a solution? So I took a leap of faith and hopefully it won't screw things up even more.

"She's a doctor in immunology already and studies host-parasite relations right; your people need Dr. Cormier to keep us alive if anything goes wrong. Overall your little group expected unforeseen complications and recruited, and I use the term lightly, those with the background to possibly fix it." He looked at me with curiosity and took a healthy drink of his scotch.

"You're correct and I'm not going to ask how you know all this, not yet at least." He stood up quickly and left some money on the table, "Tell me if you come into contact with Delphine. You already know how to reach me, oh and one more thing. Those files in front of you I believe you might find very interesting." As he left I wondered why the hell Delphine would be stupid enough to do something like this. I looked back at Gabriel as he gave me a 'what the fuck' motion with his arms and I rolled my eyes at the big idiotic bear of a man.

"Well?" He asked in his slight accent as I came over with the files in hand, "What the hell is that?" I looked at the file in hand. "I don't know, but I have a feeling everything just went downhill. Again."

**Yeah, not a lot of action with Delphine and Cosima, but I'll make it up to you guys. I just have to set the pace here and establish everything. So another question for you guys, does anyone know what the tattoo on Cosima's arm is? I'm a big fan of tattoos and it's really bothering me. You know what; I may just add a few more on Cosima just for my own pleasure. ;P**


	6. The Good Soldier

**Found out what that bloody tattoo is on Cosima's arm; it's a shell obviously then I realized it represents the fucking golden ratio or spiral, whichever you prefer. An interesting sidebar is that many scientists suggest connections between the GR and the human genome DNA, which is kind of funny considering the purpose of the show deals with DNA. A bit off topic though, so one of the examples in nature is the spiral of a shell. When I finally thought about it for a moment I thought of coarse Cosima would have something like that, totally makes sense. Sorry, ranting is officially done now.**

The file wasn't excessive, but it was detailed to the point it was gruesome. The sign of biological weapons and experimentation was written all over the file. Pictures of mutilated bodies, military and civilian, littered the barren grounds of what looked like a remote town somewhere in the Middle East. The worst though had to be the scenes of scientist studying the effects on those affected and still living.

The moment I got back, after convincing Gabe to leave me be about the 'boney-assed old man' as he dubbed Leekie, I spread the file out on the floor. Believing that it was just something from his boss to blackmail us so we wouldn't do anything to piss them off. It turned out to be something else entirely however.

On the floor I was surrounded by documentation about _another_ illegal experiment involving one that was discover and went to hell. I flipped through the documents with nimble hands; many of the names of the scientists were either aliases or unknown entirely and never investigated. All of the major details of their subjects had been blacked-out as well as what happened to the scientists. There were just the typical profiles and descriptions, but as I went into the thick of it was when I realized we weren't the ones being threatened, the only scientist whose full name was known; Dr. Delphine Cormier.

They weren't worried about us, but one of their own who doesn't exactly have a great background and they're pissed. "Shit" I ran my hands over my head and looked over the picture of her. She wore ragged clothing and looked nearly ten years younger. Bloodied and bruised with a rifle trained on her, Delphine just looked terrifying and regretless as she scowled into the picture with lurid eyes.

"What the hell did you do Delphine?" I asked while flipping hurriedly through the papers when I found something, "On September 19th, 2002 it came to the attention of the French Intelligence agencies that a Colonel of the French Foreign Legion had recruited incredibly intelligent and resourceful researchers for a military project he oversaw. December 23rd, 2004 it was discovered that these recruits were used to help in his endeavors, which was to create a biological weapon that would 'attach to the host, use the hosts machinery to reproduce, kill the host, and spread'."

I rubbed my eyes and sat back. I have a feeling I know why Delphine was involved, but this is probably the reason why she trusts Leekie so much.

"The Colonel ordered his scientist to eventually test it on a remote village in Afghanistan and study the results. The field operative went dark after notifying his superiors, later it was found out that he had been killed when the Brigade General ordered his own soldiers to infiltrate and capture the scientist. The FFL suffered heavy casualties before neutralizing the area when their own comrades were found to be protecting them. All information was collected and destroyed while the scientists, depending on their involvement, were punished severely."

Scrolling through the official reports of the CO's I found a description on Delphine's involvement… as one of the lead researchers. She helped create the virus and survey the results on those they tested on due to her experience with host-parasite relations. Her own dossier stated she had been sought out right when she got her PhD by some of the best institutes in the world, but joined the military research department instead.

Like all recruits she learned basic training and survival before quickly rising to one of the most notable researchers. 2002, November 9th she was given the option to join a classified military project to study the effects of viruses during campaigns of war. It was when the government had the FFL capture all priority targets, one of which was Dr. Cormier, that the doctor demonstrated advance combat skills.

No doubt taught to her and the others by their FFL guards so they could defend themselves in extreme conditions. She incapacitated five of the infantry men in the first wave before retreating. When the FFL regrouped the researchers tried to encrypt and hide their information, but couldn't manage in such a short period.

The FFL finally neutralized all targets, but not before Dr. Cormier killed three men while trying to help an injured scientist who died from their injuries. Dr. Cormier was later interrogated severely, before being released by the military under orders from the government for unknown reasons.

I looked at the next page and it was blank, "That can't be it." I tried looking for more information on Delphine; if there was anymore it was either not known or blacked out. I mean there were twenty fucking pages of straight up black lines. I grumbled before letting my back fall onto the floor.

Shit, no wonder why Delphine acts the way she does. She feels indebted to them for saving her ass after screwing up royally. That's probably while Leekie wasn't worried; Delphine really had nowhere to go if she wanted to get out and he thinks she'll come to me. They couldn't have been more right when I recognized the number on my phone. I didn't even hesitate before picking it up.

"Delphine, what the _hell _is wrong with you!"

"I suppose I can assume that Aldous has contacted you."

"Yeah he did and you have a lot of shit to answer for."

She sighed before starting what sounded like a car, "Putain… he told you about my past?"

"Yeah, they knew you'd contact me somehow and gave the file to me so you'd know you're still chained to them. If not that, well then they just love pissing me off." I started shoving the file and everything else important the steel briefcase before leaving my place.

"Look Delphine, it'll be too dangerous to come anywhere near here. I'll send you directions for a place to lay low at and don't argue with me." Not giving her a chance to respond I ended the call and sent Delphine the directions. Gabriel is just going to love having us at his place.

OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB OB

"Damn Cosima, a call in advance would have been nice. I could of gotten another place to rent out." He had some pot sticking out of his mouth before I took it as I walked in with Delphine closing the door behind us.

"It's fine, I can take the couch." I intervened before she said anymore, "No way. You'll sleep with me so I can keep an eye on you." She nodded and walked into the guest room seeming too tired to argue. Gabriel turned me around as soon as she left, "What's going on Cosima?" We're both not the kind of person that hugs, but Gabriel and I have a sibling-like relationship. He's there for me and I'm there for him, simple.

My hands rested on his shoulders, "Don't get involved Gabe. We have to lay low for a bit and then we'll be out of your hair." He nodded slightly, "Just try to stay in touch." He and I both knew I wouldn't, but it's our way of saying stay safe. People put too much thought into goodbyes even though they know they'll be back.

**As slow as snails fucking, I know.**


	7. Seven Devils

**Just wanted to say thanks for all the favs and everything else so I gave you guys a little gift before the episode tonight. Any kind of review, even if it's a guest review, is appreciated. I need to know if the direction I'm going in is okay or if anyone has any requests. Once again don't own anything.**

As I walked in and stood in front of the door I clutched the file Leekie gave to me, watching Delphine sitting on the edge of the bed. Her head was cradled in her hands with her tall, proud form crippled. I wanted to be disgusted and I was, but a part of my heart ached at the sight of her fractured appearance.

I moved toward her at a slow pace with a slight tremor through my body. I peered down at Delphine as I let the file fall beside her and stood wordless when her hand took the file. She gave a forlorn smile and gazed at me with misty eyes, "Why is it every time I want to tell you something everyone else beats me to it." Delphine's tears were the only thing that showed emotion on her blank face when she saw the mutilated bodies. "Aldous' and the others may be my executor, but you are my judge. So what is the punishment for the sins of my past, petite amie?"

I sat as far from her on the bed with her eyes still glued to the file. Staring straight ahead through the window I asked, "Why? What was the point Delphine?" She closed the file and ran a hand through her curls. "Colonel Aurand had given me a tremendous opportunity that no one else could offer; create a biological weapon that would attack our enemy's, but wouldn't attack our own allies or soldiers." I glanced at Delphine as she closed her eyes and leaned against her folded hands, "I knew it was illegal, we all did, but the challenge and the possibility of an amazing leap in the scientific field to protect others."

She snorted at herself before looking at me with vexed eyes, "So I accepted and eventually we created our first successful specimen to test. When we set up not far from the remote town in Afghan we were told by the CO there that a few terrorist and fugitives were hiding out. Another immunologist and friend, Ambrose, were lead to believe that we would only us the weapon on them." Delphine paused for a moment smiled bitterly, "We were wrong and all we did was avert our eyes when we saw the bodies. Some had even survived, but were still infected so I was given charge of the research team to study the dead and living."

I sneered at her, "So you just stood by and let them kill those people." Her eyes dimmed as if she wasn't really there. "Yes I did, but not Ambrose. He was always so outspoken and when the FFL came our guards wouldn't help us when he took a bullet for me. We were surrounded and when I finally reached him his blank eyes just stared up at me accusingly for not stopping this."

At this point Delphine didn't try to hide her tears as they fell from her eyes, "For becoming a monster who butchered those people and so I fell on his body and cried out for forgiveness; from Ambrose, the people I murdered, God. I just wanted someone, anyone, to acknowledge what I did. So I let the soldiers take me away and waited for my trial."

Without even being conscious about it, my hand rose trying to stop the tears as they poured down her face. She turned toward me astonished and leaned into my hand, kissing the palm of it. I moved closer to her, but Delphine turned away from me. Having enough of this I jumped on top of her and wrapped my arms over her shoulders. Delphine tried pushing me away weakly before giving up. She buried her head into the crook of my neck and clutched my body to hers tightly.

"I won't be the one to judge you, it's the past and no matter what it is you have to stop letting this burden you. You may have stood back and watched, participated in an illegal experiment, but you would have been abandoned like Ambrose or killed for disobedience." I leaned back on top of her to look her in the eye. Brushing the hair out of her eyes I murmured, "So pick yourself up and let go of the past, but don't forget and give back for what you did." She was speechless as I pushed her down onto the bed and laid down my head on her chest.

"I'll stay tonight, but tomorrow I won't be able to." Delphine tensed her arms around me and her heart pace quickened.

"Aldous, he may have noticed-"

"I know, but then again he may not have. So I'll go back and pretend everything is normal… well not normal, you know what I mean. I'll come by sometimes, but until we leave or get Leekie off your back things will just be different." When I stopped I wondered why they wanted Delphine back so bad even though they could absolutely ruin her if they wanted.

Lifting my head to look her in the eye I asked, "You're practically a criminal still and that's putting it lightly, but they mentioned you may have taken something. What's that about?"

Delphine exhaled heavily and pulled me back down to her chest, "You'll know when I've figured the rest of it out. Fais de beaux rêves, petite amie."

It wasn't hard to sleep, but I kept dazing in and out like I was subconsciously afraid of something. The neolutionists, Tomas and his crusaders, it may have even been Delphine knowing what I do. I tried shaking my thoughts from my mind when Delphine's soft voice mumbled in French. The only thing I could understand was my name, but it was soothing and I finally dazed off with her familiar smell clearing my mind.

**Side note: I swear if they kill off the Geek Monkey they are going to have one big riot on their hands. I would probably be the person who sits back and laughs though if something like that actually happened. **


End file.
